Don't You Know
by Stessa
Summary: When he whispered in her ear, all her problems dissapeared. When he was around her, her mind went dizzy. It didn't matter how wrong it was, because she couldn't get herself to say stop. A Troypay oneshot.


_Hi there! I made a friend a promise a long time ago, and now I'm gonna keep it. The person knows who she is ;p_

_**Disclaimer; **__I don't own High School Musical and the song "Don't You Know".

* * *

_

**Don't You Know**

_Don't you know, Don't you know, Don't you know_

You. This is all your fault. It's your fault I'm feeling this way. It's your fault that not even my brother can help me. It's your fault, that all my thoughts are about you, and that I will never, ever be able to stop thinking about you. I can't help myself. It's you and your ways…

_Don't you know  
I don't wanna be alone  
But I don't wanna be in love  
No I don't wanna be a fool for you  
Don't you know  
I Don't wanna hear you say  
Yours has gotta be the way  
You only do the things you wanna do_

You have this way, of making me forget practically everything around us. You touch my lips, and I get lost. When you look into my eyes, with those deep blue pools, I only have one thing on my mind. And you know it too. You know how much I love you, how much I need you. But you never say it out loud. You never speak of it. It's a secret, and we both know it. We only enjoy each others company, because we can't stop it. If I was strong enough, I wouldn't be here with you, practically every night.

I don't wanna be with you. I don't. I wish I was strong enough to leave. But if I did leave, then I'd be alone. And I don't want to be alone. I want to be with someone. I want to be with you. But then again; I don't. I don't want to be with you.

You always demand so much from me. And though I know you do it, only because you care, I can't seem to tell you off. Sometimes, I hope, I can be the one, to tell you exactly how I feel, and tell you exactly what I want. To speak my mind, while you listen, because you love me. Not just because you care, but because you love me, and you want what's best for me.

I just want us to be normal, can't you see? Don't you know?

I sit up, practically every night and day, those moments I'm not with you, wondering why we're doing it, and who we're doing it for. Is it to please ourselves? Is it the shrill of excitement every time we meet, whether it's at my house or yours? Is it because, what we do is so wrong, but on many levels, so right?

_All my days and all my nights  
I sit up pouring is this right  
Will you only take me for what you want  
When you whisper in my ear, you make my problems disappear  
Sometimes I don't know where you're coming from  
I feel my senses turn around,  
I can't believe the love I've found  
Then I ask myself can this be wrong_

But even though I sometimes wonder, then every time we get together, all my problems are gone. Down the drain. Goodbye. Just for awhile. Every time I'm with you, everything in my world is perfect, and nothing can go wrong. I don't know how you do it, but the sweet sound of your voice, when you whisper in my ear, is everything it takes for me to believe, that as long as it's just you and I, nothing will ever go wrong.

"I love you, Sharpay." you whisper, your sweet voice, sending chills down my spine. Goosebumps rise on my arms, and my chest grows hot, just because of those sweet little four words. Like I haven't heard them before. I hear them all the time, because you say them all the time. I don't even know why. It's not like you really mean them. They're just words, and you can say them to anyone who wants to listen.

And I do. I always listen.

Because even though I'm not sure, that you love me, I'm positive that I love you. You're everything I need. If I have you, I can die happy. If I have your smile in the morning, your kiss before you leave for work, your hug when you return and your touch late at nigh, I can die happy.

But something just ain't right. Something doesn't fit this picture. And I know what it is. Your sweet little, all too perfect, Gabriella Montez. Your girlfriend.

_Don't you know  
I don't wanna be alone  
But I don't wanna be in love  
No I don't wanna be a fool for you  
Don't you know  
I Don't wanna hear you say  
Yours has gotta be the way  
You only do the things you wanna do_

I don't want to love you. I don't want for you to cheat on your perfect little girlfriend. I don't want to be the dirty mistress and I don't want to ache for your touch late at night. I don't want to sneak into your house through the window, due to your parents, who can't know. I don't want to watch you with her at school, and I don't want to pretend that everything is okay.

I don't.

But somehow, that's how my life is. It might seem perfect, and I might seem happy. And in a way, it's also very true. My life are perfect on many levels, and I'm happy too. I've got you, don't I? I just don't have you to myself. Nobody knows I have you, and nobody will ever know I had you.

When you call me late at night, to tell me that your parents are asleep, and that the coast is clear, I wish to tell you how wrong this is. To tell you to stop calling me, and stop demanding me. To stop telling me what to do. But I can't. I can never do that to you. Because I love you. And I need you. Just like I always claim that I don't.

But I do, and that's the truth.

I sometimes tell myself to turn off my cell, or to not pick up the phone, when I see your name flashing across the screen. I tell myself to stop. I want myself to stop. But I can't let go of you. I need you. Because I love you. And somehow, I always end up telling myself, that really, it's not my problem that you have a girlfriend. That's yours to deal with, and if she ever finds out, that'll be your problem too.

I just always forget the fact, that's it not only her we're hurting. We're hurting me too.

_Some things you just cant control, there's no way of letting go  
You could let me down it only takes time  
Things I may live to regret  
Wishing that we'd never met  
Hard to see my way but loves so blind  
Oh my head is spinning round  
Can't believe this feeling now  
I wish I knew what's going on in my mind_

"I love you Sharpay."

You always repeat yourself, and I know what you want me to say. I know what you expect me to say. And I will say it. I always do, even though I always tell myself to stop. Because I know you're just saying it like you would say anything else. But when I'm saying it, it actually means something. It means the world to me. Especially when I say it to you.

You mean the world to me.

And though, I wish I'd never met you. That we didn't go to the same school, that we both didn't live in Albuquerque. That we didn't even live in the same country! I wish for you to be miles and miles away from me, even though I still long for your touch.

You kiss my neck, and I let out a quiet yelp. You murmur it again, those four words, you murmur them against my neck, but I'm still keeping my mouth shut. I don't want to tell you. But I need to tell you. I can't tell you!

My head gets dizzy, and everything around me blurs together, when your scent's all around me. You press your delicious lips against mine, and explore my lips in ways, that no other boy has ever done. I want you to stop, but at the same time, I want you to continue. You have no idea what it is that you do to me, have you?

You don't know it, do you?

Don't you?

Don't you know?

_Don't you know  
I don't wanna be alone  
But I don't wanna be in love  
No I don't wanna be a fool for you  
Don't you know  
I Don't wanna hear you say  
Yours has gotta be the way  
You only do the things you wanna do_

I need to speak to you, but I can't get myself to break the passionate kiss that we're sharing. I can never break it. We always break it, when you want to. When you pull away. It's the same way our dirty nights always end, when you're leaving my room, or kicking me out of your window, before the sun comes up.

I tell myself you care for me, but who am I kidding? I know you don't care for me, that you only need me for your own pleasure, because your girlfriend is a fucking goody-goody, who can't live up to her status as a girlfriend.

She should be the one between your legs every night. She should be the one who gave you those kisses, and let you touch her all those places. But she isn't. She's Gabriella Montez, and you love her with no conditions. You love her just as she is, even though she wont let you touch her.

But me. Me. You don't love me with no conditions. You don't love me at all. I'm just a nobody. Well, I am the nobody-somebody who lets you do all the stuff your dear girlfriend wont allow. All the naughty stuff, that our parents would never believe we were doing. All the stuff, we shouldn't be doing in the first place.

I kinda need you to understand me. But you don't. You don't even listen. But that's probably because of all the things I'm saying, are just words in my mind. I never speak them out loud. I always dream of what it would be like if I came clear and told you that it was either me or her.

Would you stay with the goody-goody, the total saint, or would you choose the girl who loves you with no conditions, the girl who gives you everything you want, simply because you're you?

_If you want what I want  
But I see what you don't  
We need some understanding  
You gotta let me know  
If I want what you want  
And you see what I don't  
Don't try and be demanding  
You've gotta take it slow_

What would you choose?

Me or her?

_Yeah Yeah Yeah_

You would choose her, I know it. Of course you would. She's the girl everyone wants. She's not some whore, who'd let you fuck her while you have a girlfriend. She has more pride than that, and I don't. I don't have a shit pride, except on stage. That's one of the few places where I actually beat her.

Not in your heart, that's for sure.

You trail your hand up my now bare chest, and let your lips linger on my lips for awhile. Then you let your fingers glide through my blonde locks, with a longing look in your eyes. I know what you want, and what you need. I also know that I'm going to give it to you, simply because I just can't stop myself.

"I love you Sharpay."

You said it again. I almost believed it now, and you know it too. You have that look in your eyes again. The one you always get when you've gotten what you want. You're just waiting for me to reply with the five words I always say back.

But I don't want to reply, I want to rebel. I want to tell you exactly how I feel. How used your hands make me feel, and how dumb I think I am. But I can't. I have to, though. And I know it.

_Don't you know  
I don't wanna be alone  
But I wanna be in love (I don't wanna be alone)  
No I don't wanna be a fool for you (I wanna be in Love)  
Don't you know (No, no, no)  
I Don't wanna hear you say (No, no, no)  
Yours has gotta be the way  
You only do the things you want to do (What you want to do)_

You plant kisses down by chest, and to my stomach, and I softly breathe in and out. I wish you'd just stop. I wished you'd just keep your hands away, and take care of it yourself. Boys can do that, it's perfectly normal.

I bite my lip with my teeth, to keep myself from saying it. I know I'm close though, and that's because I can't help myself. When you do all those things you keep on doing to me, it'll slip out. One way or another, and I know that's the way it's gonna be. I'm not gonna be able to change it. And that's because I'm too weak.

"I love you Sharpay."

There. You said it again. I can feel a reply coming up, though I don't want to. I can feel it. It's right on my lips, waiting for you to pull the trigger. You know exactly what to do. You always do.

So you trail your finger down my neck, and softly leans in to place and bunch of butterfly kisses right below my ear.

And of course the words pour out. The words that I tried to keep away from you. The words I'll always try to keep away from you, but will always fail on doing. Those five words, that you've been waiting on for about an hour now. Those five words that will set you on fire, and we'll have one of our many nights again, of passionately lovemaking. All the while, I wish I had been able to say stop. Those five words, they pour right out of me…

_Don't you know  
I don't wanna be alone (I don't wanna be alone)  
But I wanna be in love (I don't wanna be alone)  
No I don't wanna be a fool for you (I wanna be in Love)  
Don't you know (No, no, no)  
I Don't wanna hear you say (No, no, no)  
Yours has gotta be the way (be the way)  
You only do the things you want to do  
Don't you know_

"I love you too, Troy."

* * *

_There, all right. So, tell me what you thought about this in a review please? I don't think I have never written anything like this before, so now I'm a little nervous. _

_**Tootles, **Stessa ;p _


End file.
